


Not Good Enough

by QuestLore



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Complete, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestLore/pseuds/QuestLore
Summary: When Link starts to feel that maybe he's not strong enough, he takes a moment to himself, only to be interrupted by a friend who he definitely didn't to see him in this kind of situation.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	Not Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a lovely picture I saw on tumblr  
https://hamburgerextract.tumblr.com/post/186985424778/i-was-making-prints-for-a-local-con-and-got-all  
Give the artist some love, its a great picture

“Chosen Hero? Are you okay?” The small Korok’s voice was almost drowned out by the sounds of the heavy rain. Link didn’t even look up, ignoring the small tree person in favor of keeping his face in his knees. 

“You’ll get sick if you don’t find shelter soon.” The Korok’s companion spoke up. A crash of thunder sounded nearby and the two Koroks shook in fright. Link didn’t even flinch. He was used to the thunder and lightning by now.

“Should we go tell the great deku tree?”

“How can he help? He can’t move.”

“Chosen Hero. Please get up,” The Korok placed a hand on his leg, trying to soothe him. “You can’t sit in the middle of a river for the rest of your life.”

Link kicked him off gently and turned around, still hugging his knees. He didn’t want to be bothered, especially by Koroks.

“We should go get someone.”

“But how? No one but the chosen hero or the great deku tree can see us.”

“Link?” A third voice entered the conversation as an onlooker walked forward. The two Koroks immediately ducked into the water, disappearing from view.

At the familiar voice, Link lifted his head slightly to see a pair of red fins and feet. He immediately lowered his head again. Of all the people to see him like this, why Sidon?

“Link, what are you doing out here in the rain? Are you injured?” Sidon held Link’s arm to lift see if he was injured on his chest anywhere but the knight wrenched it back. He didn’t want to ruin Sidon’s image of him.

“Strong for a Hylian, aren’t you? Come, let me see.” Sidon grabbed Link by the back of his shirt and lifted him into the air, much to the protest of the other. To Sidon’s surprise, Link was not injured at all. However, even with raindrops pouring from his hair onto his face, it was obvious that he had been crying.

Link used his arms to cover his face, hoping that he wasn’t too late and that Sidon hadn’t seen. He was embarrassed beyond belief that he had just been caught.

“Link, my dearest friend, why are you crying?” Sidon set the boy back down on the rock.

‘I’m not.’ He signed with shaking hands, wiping his face. ‘It’s the rain.’

“It most certainly is not the rain!” Sidon cried. “Please, tell me what is ailing you. You have saved my kingdom and put all of our minds at ease already, allow me to return the favor.”

Link looked up at the Zora prince and his kind caring eyes and felt the tears well up once more. ‘What if I’m not good enough?’ His hands shook as he signed. ‘I can barely beat a guardian, why does everyone think that I can beat Ganon? I’m not even strong enough to pull the master sword from its pedestal and I’m expected to save the world! I’m going to let everyone down, I’m going to lose!’

“Link, relax.” Sidon grabbed Link’s hands, effectively silencing him. “Come back to the domain with me so we can talk more comfortably.”

Link pulled his hands back. ‘No!’ he signed frantically. ‘I don’t want them to see me like this.’

“Okay, okay.” Sidon sighed and sat in the turbulent waters. It was shallow enough that he wouldn’t be swept away by it. “But Link, you know that isn’t true right?”

‘I already lost to Ganon once, what makes this time any different? He’s had a hundred years to grow stronger, I’ve been sitting in a pool of water growing weaker!’ Link was sitting on the rock now, frantically signing. His hands were moving so fast that Sidon’s eyes could hardly keep up. Thankfully he had been studying Hylian sign language for a long time, specifically for Link.

“Well Link, there’s not much I can tell you if I’m being perfectly honest. The only thing I know is that you defeated waterblight Ganon and came back to us, something that not even my dear Mipha could do. Besides, you are still growing stronger, none of us expects you to be able to take him now, or even any time soon. Take your time, grow, learn from the mistakes of the past, then you’ll see just how powerful you are.” 

‘But what if I lose?’ Link asked.

Sidon shrugged his shoulders and gave him a big cheesy grin. “Then we start back from square one and try again in another hundred years. Just, try not to let that happen okay? I don’t know if I’ll still be around next time.”

‘If you are you’ll be an old man.’ Link got up and looked to the sky as the clouds began to let up and the sun shone through. ‘Thank you Sidon.’

“Of course. Now then, it looks like you need a weapon.” He picked up a tree branch and handed it to him. “You’re a strong guy, I’m sure you can make do with this Mr. Wild Man.”

Link took the tree branch and swiped it a few times, eventually stowing it on his back. The prince waved goodbye and Link trudged through the shallow river to the shore, spotting a bokoblin camp not too far off. He drew his tree branch and tightened his grip on it. He screamed and, with a smile, ran into the camp, ready to fight once more.


End file.
